Życie Bea
by madness81
Summary: Kolejne opowiadanie. Tym razem Bea nie jest w więzieniu, ale jej drogi i tak krzyżują się z drogami Allie Novak ;)
1. Chapter 1

W każdy czwartek Bea chodziła na boks. Samoobrona przez wiele ciężkich lat w nieudanym małżeństwie była dla niej czymś zupełnie obcym. Jednak, kiedy rozwiodła się z Harrym postanowiła, że już nigdy więcej nikt jej nie uderzy, a ona nie będzie bezsilna. To już rok od, kiedy uczęszczała na zajęcia i była z nich bardzo zadowolona. Adrenalina która wytwarzała się, kiedy stała w ringu i walczyła z przeciwnikiem dodawała jej siły i pewności siebie. Była naprawdę dobra i miała świadomość, że w razie ataku nie będzie bierną ofiarą.

Kondycję miała świetną – biegała, jeździła na rowerze, boksowała. Czuła jakby narodziła się na nowo, nowa, silniejsza Bea. Ostatni rok był dla Bea rokiem wyzwań i trudnych decyzji, ale był też to pierwszy rok w jej życiu, w którym stabilnie i twardo stała na własnych nogach. Debbie wyjechała na studia, a ona mając cały dom tylko dla siebie, robiła to na co miała ochotę, a, czego w małżeństwie z Harrym robić nie mogła. Słuchała głośno muzyki, piła drinki w ogrodzie i kąpała się przy otwartych drzwiach, od czasu do czasu chodząc po mieszkaniu topless. Była wolna i silna, a druga połowa jej życia była dopiero przed nią. Ta dobra połowa. Bea prowadziła własny zakład fryzjerki, w którym zatrudniała trzy kobiety. Maxine, Liz i Boomer były jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i razem tworzyły naprawdę zgrany kwartet. Sama zajmowała się tylko starymi klientami lub specjalnymi zleceniami. Ufała dziewczynom i wiedziała, że poradzą sobie świetnie bez jej ciągłej obecności w zakładzie. Dała im wolną rękę, a sama korzystała z życia jak tylko mogła. Kilka miesięcy temu kupiła sobie nowego i pięknego Harleya, o którego dbała jakby był jej synem pierworodnym. Uwielbiała przy nim majstrować, czyścić chrom na wysoki połysk, ale przede wszystkim uwielbiała jeździć. Jej ostatni motocykl i pierwsza wielka miłość, piękna i elegancka Honda Shadow została zniszczona przez Harrego. Po jednej z licznych kłótni po prostu poszedł do garażu i porąbał ją na części. Motocykla nie udało się już poskładać, a serce Bea prawie pękło z bólu, kiedy zobaczyła porozrzucane fragmenty na podłodze. Poczuła wtedy jakby to jej ciało ktoś porozrzucał na posadce i zostawił. Po raz pierwszy pomyślała wtedy, że Harry mógłby umrzeć, a ona wypiłaby z tej okazji drinka, świętując koniec jego tyranii. Teraz miała nowego stalowego rumaka i przysięgła sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś chciałby coś złego z nim zrobić, to najzwyczajniej w świecie połamie mu ręce. Bea była również miłośniczką muzyki z lat osiemdziesiątych i wielką fanką Meryl Streep. Kochała kino i mogła przesiadywać w nim godzinami. Musiała jednak dzielić czas na wszystkie inne przyjemności, które w nowym, lepszym życiu pochłaniały ją bez reszty. Kiedyś wymyśliła, że jeśli spotka kogoś wyjątkowego z kim będzie chciała pójść na randkę, to wpierw puści mu swoją ulubioną scenę z filmu „Co się wydarzyło w Madison Count" i zapyta czy zna ten film. Jeśli odpowiedź będzie ją zadowalać wtedy da mu szansę zaskoczyć ją czymś jeszcze. Musiała mieć jakiś znak, że ta osoba jest w jakiś sposób szczególna i to właśnie będzie jej wyznacznikiem w podejmowaniu dalszych decyzji. Był letni, ciepły wieczór, kiedy Bea usłyszała za oknem niepokojące krzyki. Odsłoniła firankę i jej oczom ukazał się widok, którego nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie. Dwóch wyrostków zaczepiało i obrażało młodą dziewczynę, która starała się nie reagować, ale, kiedy jeden z chłopców popchnął ją tak, że upadła, dziewczyna szybko podniosła się na nogi i rzuciła na oprawcę. Niestety kobieta była bez szans, bo drugi z napastników od razu do nich doskoczył i chwytając ją mocno za włosy odciągnął silnym szarpnięciem od kolegi. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko, ale Bea reakcja była natychmiastowa i już moment stała przed całą trójką w gotowości bojowej. „Puść ją", powiedziała mocnym i stanowczym głosem. „Spierdalaj, mamuśka", odpowiedział chłopak, który ciągle trzymał dziewczynę za włosy. Bea wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała spokojnie „puścisz ją teraz, a ja będę tak miła, że nie złamię Ci Twojego pierdolonego nosa. Co więcej, przeprosisz i oddalicie się w drugą stronę". Chłopak zaczął się śmiać i już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy poczuł silny ból na twarzy i smak własnej krwi w ustach. Drugi z oprawców widząc całą sytuację zaczął uciekać, zostawiając kolegę na pastwę złej Bea. „Słuchaj, chłopcze", Bea była teraz naprawdę wkurwiona. „Jeśli myślisz, że możesz bezkarnie zaczepiać i obrażać kobiety, to jesteś kurwa w wielkim błędzie. I albo przeprosisz grzecznie teraz, albo za chwilę dorzucę do złamanego nosa kilka złamanych żeber„. Chłopak już wiedział, że kobieta na żartuje, spojrzał na dziewczynę, którą przed chwilą trzymał za włosy i ze słyszalnym bólem w głosie powiedział"przepraszam Panią. To był tylko młodzieńczy wybryk, ja, ja naprawdę przepraszam„. Bea spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy i zwróciła się do niego raz jeszcze."Kobiety trzeba szanować. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Bo karma wraca chłopcze i to z podwójną siłą. A teraz zabieraj swoją dupę i zjeżdżaj mi z oczu!„. Pięć sekund później nie było go już w zasięgu wzroku obu kobiet. „Hej, wszystko okay?", zapytała Bea dziewczynę. „Tak, dziękuję". Odparła nieznajoma i uśmiechnęła się lekko do Bea. „Te gnojki były pod wpływem narkotyków. Aż dziw, że tak łatwo odpuścili. Zazwyczaj narkotyki pobudzają, ale widocznie strach był silniejszy", zadrwiła kobieta. „Jestem Allie", przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę do Bea. „Bea, Bea Smith", bardzo mi miło, szkoda jednak, że w tak niemiłych okolicznościach. „Jest ok, trochę stłukłam sobie nadgarstek, ale poza tym naprawdę w porządku", powiedziała Allie. Bea spojrzała na rękę dziewczyny. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Spore zadrapanie i zakrzepnięta krew świadczyły o tym, że uderzenie było silne. „Chodź, mieszkam tutaj. Przemyję Ci ranę i zabandażuję nadgarstek". „Naprawdę nie trzeba", odparła dziewczyna, mieszkam trzy ulice dalej, za moment będę w domu. „Chodź", nalegała Bea. „Trzy ulice to jeszcze sporo drogi. Poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo czy te pojeby nie zechcą wziąć odwetu". „Ok", powiedziała Allie. „Na dzisiaj mam już dosyć złych emocji". Kiedy dwóch chłopaków zaczęło zaczepiać Allie, ona właśnie wracała z kolejnej nieudanej randki. Była zamyślona i kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, co dzieje się obok niej. Nosiła gaz w torebce, ale nie wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwa po prostu po niego nie sięgnęła, a potem było już za późno. Nie chciała iść na tę randkę, bo wiedziała jak to się skończy, jednak jej najlepsza przyjaciółka Kaz już ją umówiła i nie mogła się wywinąć. Dziewczyna, z którą się spotkała była sympatyczna i nawet w jej typie, ale miała największą wadę jaką mogła mieć potencjalna kandydatka na partnerkę – za grosz nie miała poczucia humoru, a to dla Allie było nie do przyjęcia. „Rozgość się", powiedziała Bea. „Napijesz się czegoś? Drinka, herbaty, piwa?", zapytała Bea.„Poproszę drinka, jakiegokolwiek", odparła Allie. Bea wrzuciła kilka kostek lodu do szklanki zalewając go bursztynową whiskey i podała drinka Allie. „Zaraz przyniosę waciki i przemyję tę paskudną ranę", Bea starała się być opiekuńcza i delikatna. Wiedziała, że taki atak nigdy nie był czymś przyjemnym i pomimo, że skończyło się niegroźnie, zawsze zostawiał ślad na psychice. „Ok, mam wszystko, a teraz proszę pokaż mi rękę", powiedziała Bea. Allie nie opierała się, nadgarstek spuchł jej mocno i wiedziała, że faktycznie nie wygląda to dobrze. Kiedy ręka Allie znalazła się w dłoni Bea czas jakby się zatrzymał. Bea poczuła, jak dziwny prąd przechodzi przez jej ciało i na kilka sekund straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. To było dziwne uczcie, bardzo intensywne, uczucie którego wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Otrząsnęła się jednak z tego niespodziewanego letargu i delikatnie zaczęła zmywać zaschniętą krew z nadgarstka Allie. Kiedy ręka była już oczyszczona i zabandażowana, Bea zrobiła sobie drinka i usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko dziewczyny. „Mam nadzieję, że więcej takie gówno Ci się nie przydarzy. Powinnaś nosić przy sobie jakiś gaz, albo paralizator. Niestety dużo złych ludzi chodzi ciągle po ulicach". Bea zainicjowała rozmowę. „Tak, wiem. Noszę gaz, ale nie miałam udanego wieczoru i szłam zamyślona. Nie zdążyłam się zorientować w sytuacji, kiedy do mnie doskoczyli. Za to Ty bez gazu radzisz sobie świetnie„, Allie komplementowała bokserskie zdolności Bea."Raz jeszcze dziękuję„, dokończyła."Trochę boksuję, jak widać na szczęście z dobrym skutkiem„, z dumą w głosie odpowiedziała Bea."Co z Twoim wieczorem? To chyba nie był Twój najlepszy dzień, co?„, Bea kontynuowała dalej. „Szkoda gadać. Nieudana randka level hard", zaśmiała się Allie. „Przykro mi", szczerze odpowiedziała Bea. „Niepotrzebnie, poszłam na nią tylko ze względu na przyjaciółkę, która mnie umówiła. To był ostatni raz cholera, nigdy więcej umawianych randek"! Allie po raz kolejny zaśmiała się głośno. „Był aż tak fatalny"? Dopytywała Bea. „Nie, w sumie to była całkiem ok. Niestety przy braku poczucia humoru niczego więcej z mojej strony nie da się wykrzesać", Allie puściła oko do Bea.„Przepraszam, że założyłam, że był to mężczyzna. Tak czy owak, jak widać, kobiety też potrafią człowieka załamać", Bea zaśmiała się po raz pierwszy. Nie miała żadnego problemu z tym że ktoś jest homoseksualny czy transseksualny, po prostu zagalopowała się i było jej głupio, że założyła z góry, że Allie miała randkę z mężczyzną. „O tak, kobiety potrafią załamać szczególnie", potwierdziła Allie i obie kobiety zaczęły się śmiać.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea nalała po jeszcze jednym drinku i puściła płytę Bryana Ferrrgo. Uwielbiała taki relaks, a do tego miała miłe, aczkolwiek niespodziewane towarzystwo. Pomimo wcześniejszych wydarzeń wieczór mijał w przyjemnej atmosferze. Allie zasłuchała się w muzyce i zaczęła cicho podśpiewywać. Czuła się już bezpieczna i odprężyła się na tyle, aby cieszyć się spokojnie trawającą chwilą. Bea była zaskoczona, kiedy usłyszała jak Allie śpiewa, nie posądzałaby jej o takie sympatie muzyczne. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zapytała „Lubisz muzykę, Allie"? Chwilę trwało, zanim dziewczyna wybiła się z rytmu i odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie „Kocham! Świat byłby smutny bez niej". „Masz rację, szczególnie bez Ferrego", Bea postawiła kropkę nad i. „Ok, Bea. Będę się powoli zbierać, zrobiło się już późno i nie chcę narzucać się dłużej. Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc, drinka i naprawdę miły wieczór pomimo tego gówna", powiedziała Allie. „Hej, nie narzucasz się i nawet tak nie myśl. Ja również spędziłam miło czas. Słuchaj, zamówię Ci taksówkę. Wiem, że to niedaleko, ale niech ten dzień zakończy się bezpiecznie, Bea oznajmiła z troską w głosie."Dzięki, nawet nie mam już siły, aby zaprotestować„, Allie uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy taksówka podjechała Bea wręczyła kierowcy banknot dwudziestodolarowy i powiedziała „Proszę poczekać aż wejdzie do domu". „Nie ma sprawy", odparł uprzejmie mężczyzna. Bea wyciągnęła rękę na pożegnanie, Allie przez moment nie reagowała lecz po chwili podeszła do Bea i mocno ją przytuliła. „Nigdy tego nie zapomnę, Bea. Dziękuję i dobrej nocy Ci życzę", nieznajoma pożegnała Bea. „Dobrej nocy, Allie. Odpocznij, a rano koniecznie zmień opatrunek". Kobiety uśmiechnęły się jednocześnie i tak zakończył się wieczór pełen nieoczekiwanych zdarzeń. Bea obudziła się zmęczona. Po wyjściu Allie wypiła jeszcze kilka drinków i męczył ją kac. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc postanowiła, że poleży i posłucha muzyki. Myślała o tym, co wydarzyło się wczoraj. Była zła, że kobiety ciągle nie mogą czuć się bezpieczne i dziękowała opatrzności, że zapisała się na boks i była w stanie pomóc Allie i że dziewczynie ostatecznie nic złego się nie stało. Allie zrobiła na niej pozytywne wrażenie. Była sympatyczna, miała dobrą energię i była piękną kobietą. Jej towarzystwo sprawiło Bea naprawdę dużą radość. Pomyślała, że byłoby miło mieć taką znajomą. Kolejne dni były spokojne. Bea pochwaliła się trenerowi, że spuściła łomot jednemu narwanemu chłopakowi. Trener nie pochwalał przemocy, szczególniej tej nieuzasadnionej, ale tym razem reakcja Bea była jak najbardziej na miejscu. Kiedy Bea wróciła do domu na wycieraczce stała butelka wina i mały bukiet kwiatów. Bea zastanawiała się kto mógł to tutaj zostawić. Raczej nie miała cichych wielbicieli i była zaskoczona. Podniosła kwiaty i zobaczyła, że mała karteczka zwisa przy jednej z łodyg. „To niewiele za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś, ale jestem i będę Ci wdzięczna do końca życia. Allie". Bea zareagowała instynktownie i wielki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz. To było bardzo miłe, chociaż Allie już jej przecież podziękowała i nie musiała wydawać na nią pieniędzy. Weszła do domu i usiadła ciężko na kanapie. Po każdym treningu czuła jakby wszystkie siły opuściły jej ciało i musiała chwilę posiedzieć, aby dojść do siebie. Wysiłek fizyczny jaki serwowano jej na treningu przechodził ludzkie możliwości. Energia wróciła jednak szybko. Kwiaty wylądowały w wazonie, a wino na półce z resztą wyskokowych alkoholi. Będzie na specjalną okazję pomyślała i delikatnie przejechała palcami po szkle. Miała ochotę podziękować Allie i sprawdzić jak się czuje. Nie wiedziała niestety, gdzie dziewczyna mieszka. Pamiętała tylko, że trzy ulice dalej, ale to nie ułatwiało jej sprawy. Postanowiła, że odpali swojego ulubionego stalowego rumaka i przejedzie się po okolicy. Może jakimś szczęśliwym trafem uda jej się spotkać Allie i podziękować za prezent. Allie niestety nie udało się trafić, choć jeździła dosyć długo po okolicznych uliczkach i wypatrywała jasnych blond włosów. Bea nauczyła się w ostatnich miesiącach by nie poddawać się łatwo i postanowiła, że jutro też zrobi rundę. Niestety Bea nie mogła natrafić na Allie i była autentycznie zła. Bardzo chciała dziewczynie podziękować i nie mogła. Była jednak kobietą inteligentną i szybko ją olśniło co jeszcze może zrobić w tej sprawie. „Dzień dobry, poproszę taksówkę, która w zeszły piątek miała kurs na Oldstreet ok godziny dwudziestej-trzeciej piętnaście", Bea zadzwoniła pod numer, z którego zamawiała taksówkę dla Allie. „Proszę chwilę poczekać. Zaraz sprawdzę czy kierowca dzisiaj jeździ", odpowiedział głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. „Ok, poczekam", powiedziała podekscytowana Bea. „Dobrze, ma Pani szczęście. Taksówka przyjdzie za piętnaście minut". „Świetnie, bardzo dziękuję!" Bea poczuła przypływ adrenaliny. Wzięła szybki prysznic, wskoczyła w ulubione jeansy i była gotowa na spotkanie z Allie. Taksówkarz był sympatycznym człowiekiem i bez problemu zawiózł Bea pod adres, który tydzień temu podała mu dziewczyna. Kiedy Bea zobaczyła, że światła w domu przed, którym się zatrzymali są włączone zaczęła się trochę denerwować. Miała jednak nadzieję, że zaraz jej przejdzie i nie stanie zażenowana przed młodą kobietą. Poprawiła włosy by poczuć się pewniej i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie przy odczytywaniu nazwiska na tabliczce wiszącej na drzwiach. Na ładnym i stylowym kawałku metalu wyryty był napis A. Novak. Teraz tylko musiała wcisnąć dzwonek i czekać aż drzwi otworzą się. „Cześć", powiedziała Bea, kiedy po drugiej stronie stanęła Allie. „Pomyślałam, że wpadnę i podziękuję, za prezent który mi zostawiłaś. I że to dobrze zapowiadające się wino możemy wypić razem", Bea poczuła, że rumieniec oblewa jej twarz. Allie ciągle nic nie powiedziała, więc Bea dodała „Oczywiście jeśli nie przeszkadzam, bo to dość niespodziewana wizyta". „Cześć, Bea, bardzo miło Cię widzieć. Nie, nie przeszkadzasz, ależ skąd. Wejdź, proszę", Allie w końcu wpuściła Bea do środka. „Przepraszam za swoją reakcję, ale spodziewałabym się każdego, nawet samego diabła, ale nie Ciebie", Allie zalotnie mrugnęła do Bea. „Rozgość się. Zorganizuję jakieś przekąski i przyniosę kieliszki. Zaraz wracam". Mieszkanie było dużo mniejsze od tego, w którym mieszkała Bea, ale ładne i bardzo przytulne. Allie musiała lubić minimalizm, gdyż w pokoju były rzeczy tylko i wyłącznie przeznaczone do konkretnego użycia. Żadnych ozdób czy innych niepotrzebnych bibelotów. Bea zamarła, kiedy zorientowała się, że do jej uszu docierają jazzowe dźwięki w wykonaniu Toniego Bennetta. Allie miała świetny gust muzyczny. Przekonała się już o tym w ostatni piątek i tylko utwierdziła się w tym przekonaniu. „Ok myślę, że mamy wszystko, co potrzeba, aby napić się wina i wrzucić coś na ząb", powiedziała Allie wesoło. Po chwili obie kobiety delektowały się dziesięcioletnim czerwonym winem i ciepłymi jazzowymi nutami. „Nie musiałaś wydawać na mnie pieniędzy. To wino wcale nie było tanie.„Bea zagadała nieśmiało."Tak, wiem. Ale chciałam. Uratowałaś mi tyłek, zajęłaś się mną. Doceniam tę bezinteresowną pomoc.

Poza tym cieszę się, że wpadłaś. Samotne piątkowe wieczory mocno doskwierają„, odpowiedziała Allie. Bea po kilku łykach wina była już wyluzowana i wypaliła niespodziewanie dla niej samej"Cholera! Taka dziewczyna jak Ty każdy piątkowy wieczór powinna mieć zajęty!„Kiedy dotarło do niej co właśnie powiedziała przed chwilą po raz kolejny na jej twarzy zagościł rumieniec."Cóż, wychodzi na to, że mam pecha w miłości, ale, ale. Czy Ty przypadkiem nie mieszkasz również sama? Wiesz, taka kobieta jak Ty powinna mieć każdy piątkowy wieczór zajęty!„Allie powiedziała śmiejąc się."No i mam!„odparła Bea śmiejąc się również."To, co Bea? Mamy randkę?„Allie wskoczyła płynnie na poziom flirtu. Bea otworzyła szerzej oczy i prawie niesłyszalnym głosem odpowiedziała"Może po prostu jest to miły wieczór. Ja, ja nie jestem lesbijką„."Och, Bea! Nieważne kim jesteś ważne, że dobrze się razem bawimy!„Allie spuściła z tonu i odparła już bez podtekstu."Czym się zajmujesz? Masz bardzo ładne mieszkanie„, Bea sprowadziła rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tory."Dziękuję, niestety nie jest to moje. Starałam się jednak urządzić je tak bym czuła się jak w swoim własnym„."Podoba mi się„, Bea raz jeszcze pochwaliła wystrój."Jestem sekretarką w firmie dobrej znajomej. Firma zajmuje się doradztwem finansowym. To ta znajoma, która umówiła mnie na feralną randkę„. Allie westchnęła i kontynuowała"Wiesz jak cholernie ciężko znaleźć bratnią duszę? Albo to faktycznie pech w miłości, albo moja bratnia dusza mieszka na końcu świata„. Allie pożaliła się."Uhm, wychodzi na to, że moja też„, Bea musiała zgodzić się ze stwierdzeniem dziewczyny. Kobiety rozmawiały jeszcze długo i Bea dowiedziała się dużo o życiu Allie Novak. Allie miała ciężkie dzieciństwo. Jej mama zmarła, kiedy miała dwanaście lat i świat zawalił się jej na małą, dziewczęcą głowę. To matka zaszczepiła w niej miłość do muzyki w szczególności do jazzu. Nauczyła ją wszystkiego przez co człowiek zostaje dobry i bezinteresowny. W wieku osiemnastu lat powiedziała ojcu, że jest lesbijką. Mężczyzna nie poradził sobie z tym faktem i wyrzucił Allie z domu. Wtedy to wpadła w złe towarzystwo i zaczęła brać narkotyki. Samotność i odrzucenie zagłuszyć mogła tylko heroiną. Na swoje szczęście na jej drodze pojawiła się Kaz, która wyciągnęła ją z tego gówna i zaopiekowała się nią. Kaz miała swoją firmę, ale trzy razy w tygodniu w ramach wolontariatu chodziła do zakładu dla bezdomnych i samotnych kobiet, które potrzebowały szczególnej opieki i uwagi. To była jej życiowa misja i drugie życie. Allie trafiła do zakładu przypadkowo. Była zimna noc i jak zwykle nie miała się, gdzie podziać. Ktoś kiedyś dał jej namiar na to miejsce i z braku innych perspektyw postanowiła, że tym razem skorzysta. Weszła i została już na dłużej, właśnie dzięki Kaz. Odwyk był wyczerpujący i kosztował ją wiele sił. Miała jednak świadomość, że jeśli nie wyjdzie z tego teraz, to nie wyjdzie nigdy i szybko skończy martwa gdzieś na ławce w parku. Miała swoje plany i marzenia, podświadomie chciała żyć. Udało się jej, dzięki Kaz, dzięki silnej woli, przetrwała. Skończyła nawet studia i wyszła na prostą. Od tamtej pory jest silna i czysta. Teraz brakowało jej tylko kogoś z kim mogłaby dzielić życie. Jej związki były nieudane. Zdradzono ją, oszukiwano, a często osoba, z którą zaczynała życie po czasie okazywała się kimś zupełnie innym. Allie zaczęła wierzyć, że to jakieś pieprzone fatum i na obecnym etapie życia zaczęła przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że jeszcze długo będzie sama. Bea opowiadała o nieudanym małżeństwie, siedemnastu latach poniżania i cierpienia. O tym, że dopiero, kiedy Debbie poszła na studia odnalazła w sobie siłę by wystąpić o rozwód i zawalczyć o siebie. Mówiła o zakładzie fryzjerskim i o tym jak poczuła co znaczy prawdziwie żyć. Bea wychodziła zadowolona i zrelaksowana, na pożegnanie Allie wręczyła jej kartkę z numerem telefonu na wypadek gdyby piątkowe wieczory ciągle były samotne i obdarowała Bea szerokim uśmiechem. Po wyjściu niespodziewanego gościa Allie troszkę odpłynęła. Ta kobieta ją intrygowała i czuła, że chemia pomiędzy nimi jest dobra. Bea była cholernie seksowna i miała fajne poczucie humoru. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że byłaby całkiem dobrą partią. Na pewno po tych dwóch spotkaniach miała ochotę na więcej. Bea powiedziała jej, że nie jest lesbijką, ale Allie wyczuwała w niej małe pokłady zainteresowania jej osobą, więc kto wie, kto wie. Bea po powrocie do domu również trochę się rozmarzyła. Polubiła Allie od samego początku ich znajomości. Dziewczyna miała dobroć w oczach, była pełna energii i zaskakująco inteligentna. Bea wystraszyła się trochę, kiedy Allie zaczęła z nią flirtować, ale z czasem ten strach minął, bo przecież nic nie może się wydarzyć. Ostatecznie przyjęła flirt jako komplement i przestała się martwić, przynajmniej na moment gdy nagle przed oczami stanęła jej postać dziewczyny. Allie tego wieczoru miała na sobie krótkie szorty i bluzkę przylegającą do ciała. To był naprawdę gorący i seksowny widok. Bea dawno nie widziała tak pięknej osoby, tak cholernie pewnej siebie i swojej seksualności. I kiedy tak myślała o Allie jej ręka zsunęła się pomiędzy uda i Bea zaczęła się masturbować. Miała silny i intensywny orgazm, po którym szybko zapadła w sen. Trzy ulice dalej Allie Novak opadła na łóżko bez sił, kiedy fala ciepła wypełniła jej ciało. Te rude wygolone po bokach włosy, obcisłe jeansy i koszulka bez rękawów z umięśnionymi ramionami zrobiły swoje. Bea Smith działała na nią i musiała dać upust pożądaniu. „Co przyniesie kolejny piątek", pomyślała Allie i zasnęła.


	3. Chapter 3

Bea wpadła do zakładu niespodziewanie, przynosząc dziewczynom ich ulubioną kawę i pączki. „Cześć Kochanie! A cóż to za wielki uśmiech"? Zapytała zaciekawiona Maxine. Bea nie kontrolowała mimiki swojej twarzy. Te emocje były nowe i nie potrafiła ich ukryć. „Po prostu mam dobry dzień, Maxi", odparła tajemniczo. Maxine wiedziała, że to coś więcej niż tylko „dobry dzień", ale postanowiła, że nie będzie naciskać i poczeka aż Bea sama się otworzy. Salon Smith był inny od wszystkich tradycyjnych salonów. Miał swój niepowtarzalny klimat z ciepłym i eleganckim wystrojem. W oczekiwaniu na usługę klientki mogły wypić dobrą kawę lub herbatę i zrelaksować się przy starannie wybranych dźwiękach muzyki. Salon cieszył się dobrą renomą i wysokimi notowaniami na rynku. Bea była bardzo zadowolona, w końcu szczęście zaczęło jej sprzyjać.

„Skarbie, mam dla Ciebie świetną partię"! Kaz usiadła obok Allie i mówiła dalej „Tym razem z poczuciem humoru"! kobieta zaśmiała się. „Kaz, proszę. Nigdzie nie idę i nie szukaj mi już nikogo"! Allie udawała wkurzoną. Nie potrafiła gniewać się na przyjaciółkę. Kaz była dla niej jak matka, której od wielu lat ciągle jej brakowało. Wiedziała, że Kaz chciała dobrze, ale ona już nigdy nie pójdzie na randkę w ciemno. „Może jeszcze to przemyślisz"? Przyjaciółka nie odpuszczała. „Nie, Kaz. Już to przemyślałam po ostatniej wpadce. Poza tym mam kogoś na oku", Allie powiedziała prawdę. „Jak to? Kogo? I dlaczego dopiero teraz się o tym dowiaduję"? Kaz była zszokowana tą informacją. „To świeża sprawa. Poza tym ona jest hetero i pewnie nic z tego nie będzie, ale podoba mi się i miło spędzamy czas". Allie nie chciała martwić Kaz i nie powiedziała jej o zdarzeniu sprzed dwóch tygodni. Dopiero teraz, kiedy opowiadała o Bea opisała jej całą historię. Kaz była wstrząśnięta. Każda przemoc wobec kobiet napawała ją odrazą i doprowadzała do furii. Na całe szczęście Allie nic poważnego się nie stało dzięki nieznajomej, o której Allie nie potrafiła przestać mówić. Kaz martwiło to, że kobieta jest hetero i że Allie po raz kolejny zostanie ze złamanym sercem. Postanowiła jednak, że nie będzie wtrącała się więcej w decyzje dziewczyny i życzyła jej powodzenia.

Bea wybrała się na przejażdżkę motocyklem. Lubiła wjeżdżać na wzgórze, z którego widać było sporą część Melbourne. Ten widok zawsze ją uspokajał i wyciszał. „Allie powinna to zobaczyć", pomyślała. Tylko, dlaczego znowu o niej myśli, zastanawiała się? W małżeństwie z Harrym nie miała czasu, aby myśleć o swoich potrzebach, a o fantazjowaniu już w ogóle nie było mowy. Żyła w wiecznym strachu, a Harry wykorzystywał ją, kiedy tylko nachodziła go ochota. Seks nie był jej mocną stroną i nie mogła powiedzieć, że go lubi. Dopiero niedawno zaczęła poznawać i badać swoje ciało, odkrywając przyjemność płynącą z masturbacji. Po prostu pieściła się bez uruchamiana wizji w swojej głowie, ale od kilku dni zaczęła miewać fantazję, w których pojawiała się Allie. Pomyślała nawet, że może wcale nie jest tak do końca hetero. Sprawy z Harrym potoczyły się szybko, szybko zaszła w ciążę i wzięli ślub. Nie było już odwrotu. Allie w jakiś sposób przyciągała jej uwagę i musiała przyznać, że bardzo ją polubiła. Bea wyjęła z kieszeni telefon i przez kilka chwila zastanawiała się czy ma wysłać do Allie wiadomość. Nie chciała dawać dziewczynie nadziei, ale przyciąganie było tak duże, że nie potrafiła się oprzeć. Poza tym sama nie miała nic do stracenia. „Jeśli nie masz planów na kolejny piątek, to z przyjemnością wypiłabym z Tobą jeszcze jedną butelkę wina. Dziewiętnasta u mnie. Bea". Może właśnie czegoś takiego potrzebuje, pomyślała i czekała na wiadomość zwrotną. SMS przyszedł po dwudziestu minutach „Ok, ja przynoszę wino, a Ty organizujesz przekąski", Bea po raz kolejny tego dnia uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

W czwartek Maxine miała wolne i korzystając z okazji wpadła z wizytą do Rudej. Tak pieszczotliwe nazywały Bea dziewczyny z zakładu. Od, kiedy rozstała się z Harrym jej włosy również zmieniły wygląd. Z szarej myszki przemieniła się w czerwonowłosą diablicę, zadziorną i asertywną. Maxine kochała kwiaty. Miała wielki ogród pełen pięknych i różnorodnych gatunków. Kiedy wpadała w odwiedziny do Bea zawsze przynosiła jej duży bukiet i tym razem nie mogło być inaczej. Bea wstawiła kwiaty do wazonu, były to piękne tulipany, których zapach zdążył się już rozprzestrzenić po pokoju i poszła zaparzyć kawę. Kobiety zatopiły się w dyskusji. Maxine miała garść nowych plotek z salonu, którymi nie omieszkała podzielić się z przyjaciółką. Pochwaliła się swoją ostatnią, przystojną zdobyczą, którą miała zamiar usidlić na dłużej. Bea chłonęła informację i cieszyła się dobrą passą Maxine. Wiedziała, że Maxi czeka na jakieś informacje zwrotne i kiedy nadarzył się odpowiedni moment zaczęła powoli „Jakiś czas temu pomogłam pewnej dziewczynie. Napadło ją dwóch wyrostków tuż przed moimi oknami. Skończyło się na załamanym nosie jednego z nich. Wzięłam ją do domu i opatrzyłam stłuczony i poraniony nadgarstek. Potem wypiłyśmy po drinku i rozmawiałyśmy o muzyce. Kilka dni później znalazłam na wycieraczce wino i kwiaty. Chciałam podziękować i zaczęłam jej szukać. Wypiłyśmy to wino razem, a jutro ona znowu wpada do mnie. Ot, cała historia", zakończyła opowiadać Bea. „Kochanie!", klasnęła w ręce Maxine. „Jestem taka szczęśliwa! W końcu pojawił się ktoś na horyzoncie Bea Smith! Tak cudownie to słyszeć", przyjaciółka była poruszona. „Allie Novak", powiedziała Bea. „Ta dziewczyna to Allie Novak".

W piątek Bea wstała dopiero przed południem. Miała mocny i spokojny sen. Wbrew obawom, które miała zasnęła bez problemu. Wcześniej martwiła się, że nerwy przed kolejnym spotkaniem z Allie nie pozwolą jej zasnąć. Jednak wizyta Maxine zrelaksowała ją i odpłynęła szybko. W mieszkaniu było czysto i nie musiała tracić już czasu na sprzątanie. Wzięła relaksującą kąpiel i wyruszyła na łowy do pobliskiego sklepu. Nie miała pojęcia co może lubić Allie, więc kupiła wszystkiego po trochu. Owoce, warzywa, świeże pieczywo i różnorodne pasty, za którymi sama przepadała. Przez całe popołudnie chodziła nerwowa. Pięć razy układała włosy i zmieniała koszulki. W końcu, kiedy zabrakło już jej pomysłów stwierdziła, że zostaje w czarnym, oldschoolowym bezrękawniku z napisem Whiskey Crew. Bea nie piła dużo, ale whiskey lubiła szczególnie. Tę koszulkę dostała od Debbie na urodziny i z sentymentu nie potrafiła jej wyrzucić chociaż była już dość wiekowa. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zrobiła przed przyjściem Allie było wrzucenie do adapteru płyty winylowej. Tym razem posłuchają czegoś nowszego pomyślała i załadowała czarny krążek Amy Winehouse. Punkt dziewiętnasta dźwięk dzwonka rozległ się w mieszkaniu i Bea poszła otworzyć. Allie wyglądała szałowo. Miała na sobie zwiewną, turkusową sukienkę, lekki makijaż i pachniała, jak milion tulipanów. Bea na moment zaniemówiła i gestem ręki zaprosiła Allie do środka. Nie miała już wątpliwości, że ta dziewczyna ją pociąga nie tylko towarzysko, ale również fizycznie. Przed wyjściem z domu Allie miała ten sam problem, jaki miała Ruda podczas wyboru koszulki. Chciała założyć coś seksownego, ale nie przytłaczającego. Nie chciała zrazić Bea do siebie, a przyciągnąć i zainteresować. Nie miała nic do stracenia, a jeśli nie spróbuje, to nigdy się nie dowie czy była jakaś szansa, aby uwieść Smith. Wybrała sukienkę, którą kupiła niedawno i jeszcze nie miała okazji jej założyć. To był strzał w dziesiątkę, bo Bea jakby nie starała się, to nie była w stanie ukryć błysku w oku, kiedy patrzyła na Allie i Allie doskonale widziała ten błysk. „Skąd Ty bierzesz te wina"? Zapytała zdziwiona Bea, kiedy spojrzała na etykietę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. „Tajemnica", odparła Allie uśmiechając się zadziornie. „Ale dobrałaś do niego świetne przekąski", dodała. „Nie wiedziałam co lubisz, więc brałam jak leci", szczerze odparła Bea. „Możesz zapytać teraz", Allie wykorzystała moment i przejęła inicjatywę. Bea przygryzła wargę, nie mogła się wycofać, nie teraz. Poza tym była ciekawa jak cholera co Allie lubiła poza jazzem. „Słucham", powiedziała Bea ze słyszalną ciekawością w głosie. „Hm, lubię frytki, pod każdą postacią. Lubię Almodovara, psy, teatr i sushi. Myślę, że to jedne z najważniejszych rzeczy w życiu Allie Novak", dziewczyna roześmiała się. Z tych wszystkich rzeczy, które wymieniła Allie, Bea nie lubiła tylko sushi. Jakoś nie mogła się przekonać do surowych ryb, ale kto wie, może kiedyś jeszcze się przełamie, kto wie. „Interesujący zestaw", skomentowała. „Naprawdę? Coś byś z niego wyrzuciła myśląc o sobie"? Allie zapytała. „Owszem, zdecydowanie nie przepadam za sushi", twarz Bea wykręciła się w niesmaku. „Może zaczęłaś od złej strony"? Allie dopytywała. „Złej strony?", Bea oczy powiększyły się. „Jeśli ktoś nie jest przekonany czy chce zjeść surową rybę, może zacząć od grillowanej. Wtedy jest większa szansa, że nabierze ochoty na więcej doznań smakowych", w odpowiedź Allie wkradł się podtekst. „Możliwe", Bea po raz kolejny przygryzła wargę. „Allie"? Zapytała Ruda. „Tak"? „Lubisz zagadki"? Nieśmiały głos doszedł do uszu Allie. „Jasne", odparła entuzjastycznie dziewczyna. „Masz jakąś"? Spojrzeniem przeszyła Bea na wylot. „Uhm, tak, nie, mam", Bea zaplątała się w odpowiedzi. „Po prostu coś Ci puszczę, a Ty musisz zgadnąć co to za film." „Brzmi w porządku i myślę, że nie będę miała większego problemu z odgadnięciem", pewnie powiedziała Novak. Bea czuła, że ręce zaczęły się jej pocić. To jest ten moment, w którym ważyły się losy jej być albo nie być w dalszej relacji z Allie Novak. Bea włączyła film i usiadła obok dziewczyny. Patrzyła, jak Allie wpatruje się w ekran, a oczy zachodzą jej łzami. Nie umiała jednak odczytać czy Allie znała ten film czy po prostu wzruszyła ją scena, która akurat była na ekranie. Nagle ekran zrobił się czarny i przyszedł czas na odpowiedź. Cisza wypełniała pokój i Bea nie wiedziała co myśleć, aż w końcu Allie powiedziała „Chyba żartujesz! Puszczasz mi moją ulubioną scenę miłosną z"Co się wydarzyło w Madison County„i to ma być zagadka"? Allie udawała oburzoną. Źrenice Bea rozszerzyły się jak po marihuanie i jedyne co zdołała powiedzieć to krótkie „Dobrze".


	4. Chapter 4

Bea była oszołomiona. Ta dziewczyna była zaskakująca. Miały ze sobą tyle wspólnego, że aż strach było pomyśleć co będzie dalej. „Czy coś wygrałam"? Przerwała ciszę Allie. „Nie miałam przewidzianej nagrody", Bea skłamała, gdyż nagrodą dla szczęśliwca, który odgadnie tytuł filmu miała być randka. „Szkoda, ale fajny konkurs swoją drogą", śmiech Allie odbił się od ścian pokoju. „Masz jeszcze jakieś zagadki w zanadrzu, Bea"? Allie kontynuowała serię pytań. „Nie, tylko tę jedną, niestety", oznajmiła Ruda. Kiedy Allie wyszła do łazienki Bea walczyła z myślami. Wszystko przez tę cholerną randkę, która miała zwieńczyć poprawną odpowiedź w jej popieprzonym konkursie. Musiała być konsekwentna. Skoro zaprosiła Allie na wino i powiedziała A, to teraz musi dokończyć to, co zaczęła i powiedzieć B. Allie weszła do pokoju i skierowała swoje kroki do półki z płytami. Bea miała imponującą kolekcję płyt winylowych, z których była bardzo dumna. Patrzyła jak Allie przebiera palcami po tytułach, w końcu wyciągając jedną z wypiekami na twarzy. „Czy możemy puścić tę"„, zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna. Bea widziała, że jakieś emocje zakradły się do twarzy Allie i odpowiedziała"Oczywiście, to jakaś szczególna płyta w Twoim życiu„?"Tak, słuchałyśmy jej razem z mamą.„, odpowiedziała Allie, a Bea zauważyła, że łzy napłynęły dziewczynie do oczu. Podeszła do regału i wyjęła płytę wskazaną przez Allie. Po chwili w głośnikach zabrzmiał nieziemski głos Arethy Franklin. To był jeden z piękniejszych wieczorów jakie miała okazję przeżyć Bea w swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Pełen luzu, humoru i ciepła. Nie pamięta, kiedy bawiła się tak dobrze z drugą osobą, nie licząc jej córki i przyjaciółek. Czas spędzony z Allie był czasem w stu procentach wykorzystanym najlepiej jak się dało i kiedy nadeszła chwila pożegnania, Bea po raz pierwszy poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w brzuchu. Nie chciała, aby ten wieczór się zakończył, nie chciała, aby Allie pojechała do domu, nie chciała się żegnać."Bawiłam się świetnie, Bea. Naprawdę po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, dziękuję„, powiedziała Allie i pocałowała Bea w policzek. Tym razem ukłucie w żołądku było przyjemne, a kolor twarzy Bea pokrył się z kolorem jej włosów. Kiedy Allie szła w stronę taksówki, Bea poczuła ukłucie po raz trzeci, to motyle wywracały jej wnętrzności do góry nogami.

Allie zostawiła po sobie zapach tulipanów, szminkę na kieliszku i mrowienie w całym ciele Rudej. Zanim udała się do łóżka, stała kilka minut pod lodowatą wodą płynącą z prysznica. Musiała uspokoić zmysły, musiała złapać oddech i napisać wiadomość. B. „Skłamałam" A. „?" B. „Była przewidziana nagroda za rozwiązanie zagadki". A.„?" B. „Randka" A.„?" B. „Co robisz jutro"? A. „A co proponujesz"? B. „Wycieczkę" A. „Dokąd"? B. „Na wzgórze". A. „Piechotą ;-)"? B. „Motocyklem" A. „Wow!" B. „Mogę podjechać o 15"? A. „Pewnie" B. „No to mamy randkę". A. „:)" A. „Nie możesz spać"? B. „Nie mogę.". A.„Dlaczego"? B. „Nie wiem. Chyba przez Ciebie". A. „Jak to"? B. „Nie wiem jak to napisać". A. „Spróbuj" B. „Cholera myślałam, że to mówienie sprawia większą trudność, a nie pisanie cholernej wiadomości. Nie potrafię". A. „…" B. „Po prostu… podobasz mi się". A. „Wzajemnie" B. „Nie mam pojęcia co robić, przepraszam". A. „Jest ok, idzie Ci świetnie ;-)". B. „Dzięki, to nowość dla mnie. Tak samo jak pisanie smsów". A. „Kwestia wprawy". B. „Ty się nigdy nie denerwujesz"? A. „Czasami, może zadzwonię?". B. „Nie, nie, tak jest ok". A. „Trochę się boję". B. „Czego"? A. „Że to się szybko skończy". B. „Ja też. Ale jeśli nie spróbujemy, to chyba się nie dowiemy". A. „Nabierasz wprawy. ;-) Masz rację". B. „Owszem, chyba się rozkręcam. Wyglądałaś dziś cholernie seksownie". A. „Myślałam, że zawsze tak wyglądam :(". B. „Tak. ZAWSZE!". A. „Żartuję, to miłe. Ty też, cholera! :)". B. „Uhm. Ok, będę jutro o 15. Dobranoc, Allie". A. „Ok, będę czekać. Dobranoc, Bea".

Bea nie zasnęła już tej nocy, dopiero nad ranem udało jej się przespać kilka godzin. Nie wierzyła, że to się działo, że pisała z Allie smsy, w których padły słowa „seksowna" czy „randka". Miała randkę z kobietą i to już dosłownie za moment. I wcale nie było to straszne, wręcz przeciwnie. Cieszyła się jak dziecko. To był najbardziej seksowny widok, jaki Allie kiedykolwiek widziała. Czarny motocykl z rudą właścicielką ubraną w skórzaną kurtkę i skórzane spodnie. Bea była więcej niż gorąca i Allie nie wiedziała, w którą stronę ma patrzeć. Ona założyła tylko jeansy i cienką bluzę, aby nie zmarznąć i czuła się przy Bea jak Kopciuszek. Wjazd na wzgórze był ekscytujący dla obu kobiet. Bea czuła ciało Allie mocno przylegające do jej pleców, a Allie obejmując Bea w pasie czuła jakby obejmowała w tej jednej chwili całe szczęście wszechświata. Kiedy zatrzymały się na samym szczycie sytuacja była trochę niezręczna. Nikt nie wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. Po początkowym przywitaniu od razu ruszyły przed siebie i nie było czasu na dialog. W końcu pierwsza zaczęła Allie „Niesamowity widok. Nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie byłam. Myślę, że to idealne miejsce na pierwszą randkę", mrugnęła do Bea, aby rozluźnić sytuację i dodać jej otuchy. „Tak, nigdy, nikogo tutaj nie zabierałam. Nawet Debbie". Allie wiedziała, że Debbie była największą miłością Bea i poczuła się wyróżniona, nawet jeśli dla Bea nie znaczyło to zbyt wiele. Bea stała oparta o motocykl, kiedy poczuła głowę Allie na swoim ramieniu. Poczuła jakby ziemia miała jej się usunąć spod nóg, ale nic nie powiedziała, nie zrobiła żadnego ruchu. Ta sytuacja, choć dla niej zupełnie nowa, była bardzo przyjemna. Allie obawiała się reakcji Bea, ale miała tak wielką ochotę to zrobić, że nie potrafiła się powstrzymać. Oparła lekko podbródek na stalowym ramieniu Bea i chłonęła na przemian krajobraz wymieszany z zapachem skóry i perfum, Bea. Motyle w brzuchu miała od dnia, kiedy otworzyła drzwi i zobaczyła w nich Bea trzymającą w rękach wino. Była zakochana, od bardzo, bardzo dawna, ponownie. Bea obwiozła jeszcze Allie po mieście i kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, zaparkowała motocykl przed domem Allie. Wejdziesz na drinka"? Zaproponowała Allie. „Motocykl możesz odebrać jutro", kusiła dalej. „Z przyjemnością. Jednak pozwól, że odstawię motocykl do garażu i wrócę niebawem", Bea posłała dziewczynie zalotne spojrzenie. „Ok, nie ma sprawy. Zatem do zobaczenia za chwilę", odpowiedziała radośnie Allie i zniknęła za drzwiami. Ruda była oszołomiona. Ciągle czuła głowę Allie na ramieniu, jej zapach i ciepłe dłonie i zastanawiała się co może przynieść dalsza część wieczoru. Bea wzięła jeszcze prysznic i zmieniła ubranie po czym udała się w stronę domu Novak. Blondynka zrobiła dosłownie to samo. Musiała się odświeżyć po tej niesamowitej i elektryzującej przejażdżce. Wskoczyła w swoje ulubione szorty i pierwszą lepszą koszulkę, którą wyjęła z szuflady. Za każdym razem, kiedy Bea przekraczała próg jej domu czuła jak fala ciepła uderza w jej ciało. Ta kobieta miała w sobie coś, coś potrafiło rozpalić ją do czerwoności. Cieszyła się, że znowu miała ją w zasięgu wzroku. Bea usiadła wygodnie na kanapie i wzięła drinka, którego podała jej Allie. W mieszkaniu były przyciemnione światła i tradycyjnie z głośników wydobywał się jazz. W takiej chwili słowa są niepotrzebne i kobiety delektowały się swoją obecnością bez słów. Allie nie chciała być nachalna i ściszonym głosem zapytała Bea „myślisz, że mogłabym usiąść obok i oprzeć się delikatnie o Ciebie"? Bea przyjęła pytanie dziewczyny na zupełnym luzie „Tak myślę, że to będzie ok", odparła również cicho jak Allie. Novak wiedziała, jak wyglądała historia jej małżeństwa i nie zamierzała zrobić niczego, z czego nie byłaby zadowolona Bea. Usiadła przy niej i przytuliła ciało do ciała Rudej. Pragnęła w tej chwili bliskości, najzwyczajniej w świecie poczuć ją jak najbliżej. I chciała tak trwać i trwać bez końca. Wieczór nie różnił się wiele od poprzednich. Kobiety rozmawiały i dowiadywały się o sobie wciąż nowych rzeczy. Jedyną różnicą było to, że ich ciała dotykały się wzajemnie i był to kolejny etap na szczeblach ich znajomości. Kiedy wybiła północ i Bea chciała powoli się zbierać, Allie po raz kolejny zapytała ściszonym głosem „Zostaniesz? Mam szczoteczkę do zębów i jakaś koszulka też się znajdzie". Bea oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Allie widząc przerażenie w jej oczach szybko dodała „Nie wiem o czym Ty myślisz, ale ja po prostu chciałabym zakończyć ten wieczór tak, jak się zaczął. Czuć Cię obok i zasnąć", uśmiechnęła się. Bea wahała się, ale musiała przyznać przed sobą, że również miała na to ochotę. „Ok, wychodzi na to, że mamy takie same potrzeby", powiedziała i po raz pierwszy puściła do Allie oko. Koszulka którą dała jej Allie do spania była mocno obcisła. Bea miała rozbudowane ramiona i plecy, i czuła, jak koszulka pod naporem mięśni zaczyna pękać w szwach. Chciało jej się śmiać, ale minę miała pokerową. Bea weszła do łóżka pierwsza i czekała na Allie. Po raz pierwszy od wieków spała w łóżku innym niż swoje, nie licząc noclegów u Liz czy Maxine. Czuła się jednak bezpiecznie. To było łóżko Allie, pachniało nią i ona w końcu położyła się obok. Leżały na bokach patrząc sobie w oczy. Każda na swój sposób chłonęła tę chwilę chcąc zapamiętać ją jak najlepiej i najmocniej. Allie zawsze czekała na odpowiedni moment, aby zrobić kolejny krok i kiedy czuła, że to już robiła go delikatnie do przodu. Położyła dłoń na twarzy Bea i przejechała kciukiem po policzku. Chwilę potem złożyła na ustach Rudej pocałunek i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu dostała pocałunek zwrotny. Serce wędrowało jej z żołądka do gardła i z powrotem, ale była w tych sekundach najszczęśliwszą kobietą na Ziemi. Wcisnęła się pod ramię Bea i wtulając twarz w jej szyję szepnęła „Dobranoc". Bea serce stanęło i zapomniała, jak się oddycha. Miękkie i ciepłe usta Allie rozbudziły w niej wszystko to, co uśpione było przez lata. Nikt jej tak wcześniej nie całował i pomyślała, że ta lepsza połowa jej życia, teraz znalazła dopełnienie. Przytuliła Allie mocno do siebie i całując delikatnie w głowę odpowiedziała drżącym głosem „Dobranoc".


	5. Rozdział 5

Bea spała spokojnie. Zapach i ciepło ciała Allie sprawiły, że czuła się bezpiecznie i mogła się wyłączyć. Kiedy otworzyła oczy poczuła zapach kawy i wiedziała, że Allie czeka na nią w kuchni. „Cześć, Piękna"! Allie przywitała Bea wesoło. „Dobrze spałaś"? Dopytywała. „Dzień dobry. Tak, jest ok", Bea odpowiedziała na pytanie łagodnym tonem głosu. Ta sytuacja była dla niej nowa. Na stole czekało na nią śniadanie i gorący kubek z kawą. Musiała się mocno powstrzymywać, aby się nie rozpłakać. To ona zawsze wstawała wcześniej i szykowała Harremu śniadanie. Nie wiedziała, jak to jest. Jak to jest dostać coś od drugiej osoby. Bezinteresownie, po prostu, od serca. „To miłe", uśmiechnęła się do wielkich, wpatrujących się w nią niebieskich oczu. Allie odwzajemniła uśmiech i rzekła „Nasze pierwsze, wspólne śniadanie, Bea. Czy to nie romantyczne"? „Tak, jak cholera", Bea zaśmiała się. Po śniadaniu Ruda sprzątnęła ze stołu i zaczęła zmywać, a Allie udała się pod prysznic. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ustaliły, że skoro Allie przygotowała posiłek, to Bea posprząta. W tak dobrym nastroju Bea nie była od czasu, kiedy otrzymała papiery rozwodowe. Wtedy również czuła tę lekkość, którą czuje teraz. Z chwilą, kiedy skończyła zmywać, Allie stanęła w drzwiach kuchni. Bea poczuła ucisk w żołądku, a skronie zaczęły jej szybciej pulsować. Piękno bijące od Allie onieśmielało ją i zapierało dech w piersi. Dziewczyna miała na sobie puszysty szlafrok, a jej mokre włosy wyglądały naprawdę uwodzicielsko. „Ok, prysznic wolny. Zostawiłam Ci czysty ręcznik na szafce. Gdybyś czegoś jeszcze potrzebowała, to krzycz", Allie chciała, aby Bea czuła się u niej, jak najlepiej. Jeszcze kilka dni temu nie pomyślałaby, że ta kobieta będzie jeść z nią śniadanie po nocy w jej łóżku. I chociaż do niczego poza przytulaniem nie doszło, Allie na ten moment była spełniona i szczęśliwa. Ruda puściła strumień gorącej wody i zaczęła analizować wszystko, to, co wydarzyło się do tej pory pomiędzy nią, a Allie. Przyciąganie było obustronne, tak samo jak fascynacja. Czuła, że dziewczyna jest nią zainteresowana na poważnie i wiedziała, że to nie tylko przelotna znajomość, która zakończy się seksem i rozstaniem. Ona sama również chciała czegoś więcej i postanowiła, że podda się temu i pozwoli prowadzić się Allie. Musiała tylko poinformować przyjaciółki, ale przede wszystkim Debbie. Obiecały sobie zaraz po rozwodzie, że już nigdy nie będzie pomiędzy nimi żadnych tajemnic. Debbie nie do końca wiedziała, jak wyglądało jej małżeństwo z Harrym dopóki pewnego dnia nie znalazła jej skatowanej prawie na śmierć. Przez wszystkie te lata sprawnie ukrywała siniaki i zadrapania, a Harry bił ją tylko wtedy, kiedy byli sami. Teraz wiedziała, że pierwsze co musi zrobić, to podzielić się nowymi informacjami z córką. Tym bardziej tak ważnymi dla niej, jak ważna stawała się w jej życiu Allie Novak. Bea wróciła do pokoju i patrząc Allie głęboko w oczy powiedziała. „Dziękuję Allie, za wszystko. Cały wczorajszy wieczór i dzisiejszy poranek, to dla mnie zupełnie nowe doznania, dobre i zaskakujące. I zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że to początek czegoś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Czuję to. A przynajmniej bardzo bym chciała, aby tak było". Allie przez moment ważyła słowa Bea i odpowiedziała „Tak bardzo się cieszę! Ja też cholernie to czuję. To chyba dobra droga, Bea. Też chcę w to wierzyć". Allie wstała i objęła Rudą w pasie szepcząc jej do ucha „Nigdzie nie musimy się spieszyć, a czas jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem. Po prostu z nim płyńmy, Bea". Rudą było tylko stać na głośne westchnienie, po którym mocno przytuliła się do Allie i obie kobiety przez dobrych kilka minut stały w żelaznym uścisku własnych rąk.

Bea wróciła do domu i wiedziała, że od razu musi zadzwonić do Debbie. Ta sprawa nie mogła czekać, a Debbie w domu będzie dopiero za dobry miesiąc. Biorąc parę głębokich oddechów, wybrała numer córki i nacisnęła przycisk „połącz". B. „Cześć, Kochanie". D. „Cześć, mamo! Właśnie o Tobie myślałam, co za zbieg okoliczności!". B. „Jednak więzy krwi coś znaczą, wyczuwamy się nawet na tysiące kilometrów". D. „Jak stąd na księżyc i z powrotem! Coś się dzieje, mamo"? B. „Nie, nic takiego… no może trochę, trochę dużo". D. „Mamo"? B. „Jeśli dasz mi chwilę i nie będziesz mi przerywać, to Ci powiem. Nie chciałam tego robić przez telefon, ale nie mogę z tym czekać, Deb". D. „Ok, mama. Dajesz". B. „Poznałam kogoś.". D. „Cudownie! Kto to"? B.„Miałaś nie przerywać". D. „Ok, ok. Mów". B. „Ona ma na imię Allie, to kobieta. Jest mądra, piękna, niesamowita i dobra. Znamy się od trzech tygodni, ale ta znajomość, ta znajomość jest jak antidotum na to wszystko, co wcześniej miałam z Harrym… z Twoim ojcem. Chcę w to wejść, chcę spróbować, kto wie, może akurat to będzie tym na co czekałam przez tyle cholernych lat… Deb"? D. „Mamo… domyśliłabym się, że imię Allie nie jest męskim imieniem. Wiesz, że nie ma dla mnie żadnego znaczenia z kim się spotykasz, byle była to dobra i kochająca Cię osoba. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest gejem, całe tęczowe Melbourne przewinęło się przez nasz dom i nawet jeśli moja matka okazuje się lubić kobiety, to luz. Chyba czekałam na ten moment bardziej od Ciebie…". B. „Kocham Cię, Deb. Dziękuję". D. „Mamo, nawet nie wiesz jaka jestem szczęśliwa słysząc, że poznałaś kogoś, kto Cię w końcu zainteresował i jest dobry. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy ją poznam, kiedy zobaczę Was razem"! B. „Allie też chce Cię poznać, bardzo się ucieszy, a teraz Kochanie, muszę lecieć. Wiesz, moja dziewczyna czeka.". D. „Boże, mamo. Brzmisz jak nastolatka. Leć, ale zadzwoń jutro! Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć! Nie myśl, że Ci odpuszczę historię o tym, jak się poznałyście". B. „Jasne, to naprawdę ostra historia. Kocham Cię". D. „Kocham Cię, pa mamo".

Ruda zmieniła ciuchy i dziesięć minut później czekała na Allie przed domem. Tym razem to Allie zabierała ją na przejażdżkę i na obiad do jej ulubionej włoskiej knajpki. „Cholera, Bea. Już bardziej seksi chyba być nie możesz", Allie powitała ją komplementem. „Z Tobą i tak nie mam szans", Ruda podtrzymała flirt. „Wiesz, dzwoniłam do Deb. Musiałam się z nią podzielić gorącymi newsami", Bea mówiła dalej. „Oh, a jakie to gorące newsy"? Allie zapytała podnosząc pytająco brew. „Pewna zadziorna i ciągle flirtująca blondynka, takie tam, wiesz", Bea szybko nabierała wprawy w droczeniu się z Allie. „Chyba jestem zazdrosna", Allie zaśmiała się. „Chyba masz o co!", powiedziała Bea i dodała już poważnie „Deb, chce Cię poznać. Ucieszyła się, kiedy powiedziałam jej, że kogoś poznałam. Płeć nie ma dla niej znaczenia, naprawdę się ucieszyła, Allie". Bea głos zadrżał, a Allie mocno ściskając jej rękę powiedziała „Ja też się cieszę, Bea. I nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy będę mogła poznać młodszą Panią Smith". Bea uspokoiła się i wiedziała, że Deb z Allie na pewno się polubią.

Obiad przebiegł w miłej atmosferze, a jedzenie było naprawdę smaczne. Allie jak zawsze miała dobry gust. Z restauracji kobiety wychodziły zadowolone i roześmiane, gdy nagle jakiś mężczyzna klepnął Allie w tyłek i jak gdyby nigdy nic poszedł dalej. „Kurwa"! Allie krzyknęła i rzuciła się w pogoń za mężczyzną. „Hej, Ty! Myślisz, że możesz klepnąć mnie w tyłek i odejść"? Allie wysyczała pełna złości. „A co? Chcesz jeszcze"? Mężczyzna zadrwił. Bea już chciała poczęstować go prawym sierpowym, kiedy nagle usłyszała głośny krzyk. „Ja pierdolę! Ty głupia suko! Moje oczy!". Mężczyzna oślepiony gazem rzucał się po omacku i przeklinał, a Allie nie przestawała kierować strumienia gazu w jego twarz. Odpuściła dopiero wtedy, kiedy pojemnik opróżnił się. Bea miała ochotę mu jeszcze poprawić kopniakiem, ale Allie chwytając ją za rękę pociągnęła ją w stronę samochodu. „Co za pieprzony gnojek! Dlaczego ja przyciągam takich ludzi"?! Allie zbierało się na płacz ze zdenerwowania. „Ciii, już ok, Skarbie. To nie Twoja wina", Bea wzięła dziewczynę w ramiona i zaczęła uspokajać. „Pięknie go załatwiłaś, jeszcze długo będzie odczuwać skutki po tym cholernym gazie". Dostał za swoje, za swoją pierdoloną winę„, powiedziała podniesionym głosem Bea."Chodź, zabiorę Cię do domu. Znam niezawodny sposób na relax„. Allie przesiadła się nie miejsce pasażera i pozwoliła Bea prowadzić. Była tak roztrzęsiona, że prowadzenie auta nie było możliwe. Nie minął miesiąc, a ona znowu została zaatakowana."Czy ten Świat naprawdę musi być tak popierdolony„? Powiedziała i rozpłakała się. Bea zabrała Allie do siebie. Napuściła gorącej wody do wanny, wrzuciła kilka zapachowych kulek i nalała różanego olejku do kąpieli, po czym nakazała Allie zanurzyć się po samą szyję i wyłączyć myśli. Niestety dziewczyna wciąż była mocno zdenerwowana i Bea wiedziała, że musi to inaczej rozegrać. Allie objęła kolana ramionami i zaczęła płakać na nowo. Myślała, że Bea już wyszła i jej szloch był coraz głośniejszy. Nagle poczuła, że ktoś jest z nią w wannie, a silne ręce przyciągają ją do siebie i próbują ukołysać. Ten ktoś, to Bea, jej bohaterka, jej ostatnie dobre i szczęśliwe trzy tygodnie. Jej miłość. Najlepsze co mogło jej się przydarzyć.


	6. Chapter 6

Bea namoczyła gąbkę i delikatnie zaczęła pocierać plecy Dziewczyny. Ja serce bolało na Myśl, Ze ktos chciał skrzywdzić niewinną i tak Dobrą kobiete. Po chwili Gniewu, Który przeszedł przez JEJ Ciało i Umysł, Bea cicho szepnęła. "Allie, jestes here ZE MNA? Allie " ? Allie drgnęła i odpowiedziała rowniez cicho "jestem". JEJ Głos byl smutny i przepełniony bólem. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca Znowu ktos naruszył JEJ prywatność, cielesność, Bezpieczeństwo. Teraz jednak byla Już spokojna, w ramionach cudownej í silnej Kobiety, aczkolwiek poczucie wewnętrznego Leku nie nie zrobić Końca Jeszcze JA opuściło. Bea kontynuowała. "Chodź Kochanie, Już Wszystko w porządku. Wezmę Cie zrobić łóżka, woda zrobiła SIĘ zimna, moje Nie chcemy SIĘ przeziębić ". Ruda wstała i delikatnie biorąc pod Pachy Allie z łatwością podniosła kruche Ciało Dziewczyny do góry. Owijając Ciało Allie puszystym i grubym ręcznikiem, Bea miała wrażenie, ZE trzyma w rękach Kawałek delikatnej í kruchej Porcelany. Taka w TYM momencie byla Allie Novak. Bezbronna i krucha, JAK Dziecko. Bea odgarnęła kołdrę i kazała SIĘ Allie położyć. Otuliła dziewczyne szczelnie z każdej strony i szepnęła PO RAZ Kolejny "Zrobię Ci- Herbaty. Herbata JEST dobra na wszystko ". Lekki uśmiech pojawił sie na Twarzy Rudej. Duże Oczy Allie zaczęły sie rozjaśniać Í odwzajemniając uśmiech odparła "Dobrze, ale wróć zaraz zrobić MNIE". Bea Już coś chciała odpowiedzieć, ale posłała Allie Już Całkiem spory uśmiech i poszła zrobić Kuchni zaparzyć dzbanek kojących i uspakajających ziół. KIEDY wróciła z powrotem zastała Allie opatuloną kołdrą po szyję Sama. W mieszkaniu nie nie bylo zimno, ale stres potrafi doprowadzić Ciało zrobić drgawek, A temperatura spada gwałtownie. Bea podala kubek z ciepłym naparem dziewczynie i kazała wypić powoli robić DNA. KIEDY Allie opróżniła SWOJĄ porcję ziół, Bea stanowczym, ale ciepłym tonem powiedziała "Zdejmij ubranie, PROSZĘ. Trzęsiesz SIĘ niemiłosiernie. Postaram SIĘ, JAK TYLKO bede mogła, ogrzać Cie ". Allie wykonała polecenie w milczeniu. Faktycznie trzęsła SIĘ ZE stresu Bardzo mi Nie mogła powstrzymać Tych drgań chociaż Bardzo SIĘ starała. Propozycja Bea sprawiła, že serce po Raz Kolejny zaczęło JEJ topnieć Przy Tej kobiecie i bić czystym i głośnym rytmem. Bea wsunęła pod kołdrę SIĘ i otulając ramieniem Ciało Allie przywarła zrobić niego Jak najmocniej ja Jak najbliżej. W Tym zabiegu nie nie bylo ani krzty podtekstu, seksualnego podniecenia CZY pożądania. Ciało Bea wypełniała troska i Czułość, Pragnienie ogrzania i uspokojenia Allie, JEJ Allie. Allie poczuła, ZE rozpływa SIĘ, uwalnia ZE stresu, Który zaczął powoli puszczać. JEJ Ciało reagując na Ciało Bea zaczęło SIĘ ogrzewać i wracać na Dobre i Spokojne rium. Czuła, ZE kobietą, w ktorej ramionach Teraz leży, obdarzyła ja niesamowicie pięknym i bezinteresownym uczuciem. Czuła się, nawet jeśli Bea chciała się ukryć, Ona się czuła.

Przez cały dziesięć Czas Nie padło Żadne Słowo. Tuląc SIĘ Do Siebie Obie Kobiety w końcu zasnęły wyczerpane przebiegiem ciężkiego Dnia. Bea obudziła SIĘ pierwsza. Nadal trzymała w ramionach Allie, czuła JEJ Już spokojny oddech i bicie serca Spokojne. Dziewczyną, na ktora patrzyła i ktorej Ciało czuła tak intensywnie, ta dziewczyną przywróciła JEJ Nadzieje na coś, na wspólnie przez cale dotychczasowe Życie Czekała. Na Prawdziwa milosc i Dobra. Czuła się, czuła JA - Cala fale uczuc zrobić Tej Młodej Pięknej Kobiety í. Te Randki Spotkania, Wydarzenia i Rozmowy sprawiły, že z każdym dniem kiełkowało w Niej uczucie, którego nie nie mogła SIĘ Już wyprzeć. Nie chciała Tego nazywać, ale wiedziała i byla Pewna. Pokochała Allie Novak całym sercem i Myśl, ZE JA mogłaby stracić mroziła krew w żyłach JEJ. Bea delikatnie odsunęła Allie od Siebie i wstała. Zdążyła wziąć Prysznic, przygotować śniadanie i wrócić zrobić sypialni, siadając na łóżku apartament obok Allie jakby Wcale nie nie wychodziła z Pokoju. Allie w końcu otworzyła Oczy i widząc wpatrzone w Nia Wielkie, brązowe oczy, uśmiechnęła SIĘ szeroko. Czuła SIĘ dobrze. Wyspana, z prawidłową temperatura Ciała, jakby zapomniała co wydarzyło SIĘ poprzedniego Dnia. Nie chciała pamiętać, chciała Być Blisko Bea I Mieć ja ciągle i ciągle w zasięgu wzorku. "Cześć Piękna", wesoło powiedziała Bea. "Mam Nadzieje, Ze wypoczęłaś I ZE wczorajszy, cholerny Dzień zostawiamy Teraz za soba". "Tak", odparła spokojnie Allie. "Nie ma robić Czego wracać i pieprzyć kazdego palanta, Który Jeszcze chodzi po Ziemi". "Pieprzyć", rzuciła w udawanej złości Bea i wyciągnęła Reke w kierunku Dziewczyny. "Chodź, zjemy coś. Potem zrobimy, aby, na współ Allie Novak bedzie miała ochotę. "Allie o się ożywiła. "Serio? Ale wiesz, ZE Allie Novak Moze Mieć ochotę na Różne, Dziwne Rzeczy "? Allie wbiła WZROK W Bea ja Czekała wspólnie odpowie Ruda. "Tak, wiem. Zdążyłam Już ja Trochę poznać ", zaśmiała SIĘ Bea i wyciągnęła Allie z łóżka. Śniadanie przebiegło w miłej atmosferze, jakby poprzedniego Dnia Nie wydarzyło SIĘ NIC złego. Allie zrelaksowała SIĘ pod prysznicem i KIEDY wróciła z powrotem zrobić Kuchni od razu przeszła zrobić ataku. "Zatem Allie Novak ma Today ochotę na nic nierobienie. Oglądanie Filmów, picie Herbaty i przytulanie SIĘ zrobić Pięknej í seksownej Kobiety. CZY TA OPCJA moze zostać zaakceptowana bez Słowa sprzeciwu "? "Ależ oczywiscie. Wszystko na współpracy TYLKO Masz ochotę, piekna ", odparła Z uśmiechem na Twarzy Bea. Dzień Mijal powoli IW pełnym relaksie. Kino domowe, litry Herbaty I Ciepły Koc, pod ktorým delikatnie tuliły SIĘ zrobić Siebie Dwa Ciała. Bea czuła, ZE kazdy dotyk Skóry Allie moze spowodować Lawine, której nie bedzie potrafiła opanować. JEJ Ciało bylo rozbudzone i gotowe na nowe doznania, doznania z kobietą, ktora po prostu pokochała i ktorej pragnęła, JAK I nikogo Nigdy przedtem. Pod wieczór, KIEDY SIĘ światłem Oczy przesyciły ZE szklanego EKRANU Bea zrobiła po drinku i puściła muzyke. Miała ochotę tańczyć, w nierozlewanym uścisku oo Allie, Allie Novak. "Co byś powiedziała Gdybym zaproponowała Ci taniec"? Bea zapytała spokojnie. "Powiedziałabym, ZE coś długo SIĘ ociągasz by się zrobić", odparowała krnąbrnie Allie. Po chwili Obie Kobiety tuląc SIĘ zrobić Siebie oddały SIĘ czynności, ktora Obie uwielbiały, odpłynęły w dźwiękach í bliskości, tańczyły. Bea czuła, ZE serce przyspiesza za każdym Razem, KIEDY wdycha Zapach Allie, KIEDY czuje JEJ Ciepło. Nie wiedziała Jak Allie zareaguje, ale czuła, ZE Musi się zrobić, ZE Chce, ZE inaczej wybuchnie, jeśli Tego Nie zrobi. Delikatnie musnęła wargami szyję Allie i poczuła, JAK Ciało Dziewczyny drgnęło. Nie byl na gwałtowny Ruch, ciemnym piwem Spokojna, lecz intensywna reakcja. Allie poczuła, JAK dreszcz wypełnia Cale JEJ Ciało i Czekała na dalszy Rozwój wydarzeń, dając Bea wolna reke i Czas na JEJ Własne tempo. Bea odsunęła delikatnie Allie od Siebie i spojrzała w Oczy Dziewczyny, Które błyszczały i dawały przyzwolenie na wszystko, co nie jest TYLKO Bea miała ochotę. Ruda powróciła zrobić wcześniejszej pozycji i od nowa zaczęła muskać wargami szyję Allie kierując SIĘ W stronę Ucha by ostatecznie złożyć pocałunek na miękkich i pełnych ustach blondynki. Allie odwzajemniała pocałunek i oddała SIĘ bez reszty przyjemności płynącej z dotyku i pocałunków Bea. Wiedziała, ZE JEST Bezpieczna i Żadne Zło w Tej chwili nie nie moze JEJ dosięgnąć.


End file.
